Are We There Yet?
by Lorrean
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are stuck in the back of a moving truck, driven by a group of G.U.N. Soldiers. Convinced that they are being taken to their headquarters, the two hedgehogs can do nothing but sit back and enjoy the ride. Though, that's a rather hard thing to do when you're trapped in a confined space with someone as annoying as Sonic.


**A/N: I had fun writing this. This only includes the dialogue, so I hope you know which dialogue is which. This is sort of a crack fic, so I may get off-hand with the character's personalities. Well, not too much really. Mind you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

"I blame you for this."

"Me? Why do you blame me? It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place!"

"My fault? If you haven't insisted on stopping at that hotdog stand – "

"They're serving freaking chilidogs! I was hungry! And it's not like I could have stayed at it during the day!"

"Yeah, well thanks to you we may not ever see the light of day again!"

"Now you're just being dramatic, Shadow."

"Shut up, Faker!"

* * *

"…Hey Shads?"

"What do you want, Faker?"

"Do you think we'll get out of this?"

"Of course we will."

"But…we're tied up in the back of a truck driven by G.U.N. soldiers! Not to mention they took _your_ weapon."

"Gee, thanks for that Faker. It's not like I'm tied back here with you or nothing!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

* * *

"Shadow, I think we're moving!"

"Well, duh! That kind of happens when you get kidnapped!"

"Where do you think they're taking us?"

"Probably back to their G.U.N. headquarters I guess."

"G.U.N. headquarters! What are we gonna do Shads?"

"Chaos, Sonic, calm down! There is nothing we _can_ do. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Okay, where is Shadow the Hedgehog and what have you done with my best friend? The Shadow _I_ know and love to annoy wouldn't just be sitting here! He'd be yelling and fighting, not just sitting on his hide and enjoying the ride!"

"…"

"Ow! Shadow, what the hell was that for?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to get violent."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean get violent on me!"

"You should have thought of that before you opened your big mouth, Faker."

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sitting in a confined space with you is _not_ what I call an enjoyable activity."

"…"

"Ow! Shadow!"

* * *

"Hey Shadow?"

"What, Sonic?"

"Do you think Tails and Sally are coming after us?"

"Course they are. I can practically hear Sally lecturing us now."

"Do you think she will? Lecture us I mean?"

"Yes Sonic, I think she will."

* * *

"Hey Shadow?"

"What now Sonic?"

"Are we there yet?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? I ain't exactly riding shotgun here."

"Well where _do_ you think the G.U.N. Headquarters is? I mean, we've been driving for like, an hour now."

"Feels longer."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that Shads. Save your anger for the G.U.N."

"I'll show you some gun in a minute."

"…Hey Shadow?"

"I swear to Chaos…What now Faker?"

"Are we there yet _now_?"

"That's it!"

"No Shads, not the face!"

* * *

"Shadow?"

"I swear to Chaos Sonic... what do you want now?"

"I... I think we've stopped."

"..."

"Does that mean we're here, at their headquarters?"

"I... don't know Sonic. Something seems off."

"What?"

"I... I think Tails and Sally have finally arrived."

"Dude, about time to."

"You're telling me. Being stuck with you for an hour is enough to drive anyone insane."

"Oh, like _your_ company is any better!"

"As a matter of fact it is! And you know why Faker? It's because I can keep my mouth shut for more than five minutes!"

"Geeze, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Sally!"

"It's about time you two got here. Sonic's been driving me insane!"

"Hey, it's not easy being trapped with you either you know! I think you bruised my neck!"

"Come on you two, stop yapping and stay vigilante. We're not out of the woods yet."

"Hmmph. Being anywhere but that damn truck is considered Heaven to me."

"Yeah, me too. Being trapped in a confined space with Shadow is _really_ doing a number on my nose."

"Don't push it Faker. You are seriously asking for a beating."

"Bring it on Shads! We all know you can't catch me. I am after all – "

"Don't say it Sonic!"

" – _The world's most fastest hedgehog_!"

"That's it!"

"Aah! No, Shadow. Stay back!"

"Why do I get the feeling we made a mistake coming to their rescue?"

"I know Tails, I feel exactly the same."

"Do you think they'll notice if we just slip away?"

"Get back here Faker!"

"What's wrong _Shadzie_? Am I too fast for you?"

" _Sonic_!"

"No! Aah, _Shadzie_! Not that, anything but that!"

"No Tails, I don't think they'll notice."

* * *

 **A/N: Resorting to name-calling now, Sonic? Now that's too low for you.**

 **I always knew that Shadow wouldn't last long as a G.U.N. agent. I mean, the commander hates his guts.**

 **Food for your thoughts? Review if you may!**


End file.
